Masks
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: Máscaras? Pansy não estava se escondendo atrás delas. Ou estava?- Pinhão, HarryPansy friendship


**Nome do autor:** Draquete Felton  
**Título:** Masks  
**Sinopse:** Máscaras? Pansy não estava se escondendo atrás delas. Ou estava?  
**Capa: **No perfil.  
**Ship:** Bom, o ship mesmo é HarryDraco, mas como o Draco mal aparece, HarryPansy? XD  
**Gênero:** Friendship  
**Formato:** Oneshot  
**Observação:** Fic escrita para o V Challenge HarryPansy do fórum seis vê. Utilizando os itens: Detenção e Máscaras (usando o bônus).

**

* * *

**

**Masks**

**"**_Sou o que sou"_

Pansy Parkinson sempre amara Draco Malfoy. No início falava que casariam, que seriam o casal mais perfeito. Mas com o tempo notou que o seu amor por ele não passava de um amor materno.

E esse amor fazia com que ela _odiasse _qualquer um que fizesse o loiro sofrer.

Obviamente, o foco principal de seu ódio era Harry Potter.

Sempre havia sido. E seu sentimento desprezível aumentou quando soube que Draco e Harry estavam _namorando_.

Não conseguia acreditar naquilo. Harry Potter, o idiota gryffindor que sempre fez Draco sofrer, era agora namorado do loiro.

Contudo, obviamente, Harry era um cretino.

Era muito lerdo e sempre fazia alguma mancada para com o loiro, que acabava o deixando para baixo e deixava Pansy com mais ódio ainda.

E com muito ódio acumulado, só podia significar uma coisa: Ela iria explodir mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Sendo assim, um dia Pansy estava na porta de uma sala de aula servindo de babá para os dois poderem discutir a relação. Ela não conseguia escutar direito o que eles falavam, mas tinha certeza que eles brigavam.

Afastou-se bruscamente da frente da porta quando ouviu a mesma sendo aberta com muita fúria e olhou para o amigo que saía da sala pisando duro e com os olhos brilhando com lágrimas contidas.

Aquele foi o estopim para Pansy.

Quando Harry tentou sair pela porta, a garota se posicionou a frente dele, impedindo que ele prosseguisse. O gryffindor a olhou, franzindo o cenho, sem entender.

A garota levantou a mão e deu um tapa estalado no rosto do garoto, fazendo com que seu rosto ficasse vermelho onde havia sido estapeado.

"Por que fez isso?" Harry gritou, mas não fez nada para atacar a slytherin, afinal, ela era uma garota.

"Parkinson, Potter." Uma voz severa e grossa se fez soar e tanto o gryffindor quanto Pansy ficaram tensos ao ouvi-la.

Severus Snape se aproximou dos dois, logo vendo o rosto vermelho de Harry.

"Os dois estão de detenção!" Ele não podia colocar a culpa totalmente em Harry, uma vez que ele não havia feito nada para a garota, mas não deixaria alguém da sua casa ir para a detenção sozinho.

A detenção deles seria em conjunto, no sábado e a ordem era clara: Limpar todos os troféus da Sala dos Troféus com apenas uma escova de dente cada. Nada de magia.

Quando o fatídico dia chegou, tanto Pansy quanto Harry estavam logo cedo na Sala dos Troféus – Não que eles tivessem combinado algo. Quanto mais cedo chegassem, mais cedo terminariam.

Eles começaram com suas tarefas em silêncio. A slytherin em um lado do aposento, o gryffindor do outro. Era incômodo estar ali um com o outro.

Afinal, o ódio que emanava da garota era quase palpável e o garoto se sentia intimidado com isso. No entanto, Harry Potter era um imbecil impulsivo que agia antes de pensar.

Foi quando a curiosidade do garoto se sobrepôs a sua sensatez que ele decidiu falar.

"Por que me bateu?" A garota apenas o olhou com desprezo e depois voltou seu olhar para o troféu. "Quer dizer, eu sei que foi por causa do Draco, mas por quê?"

Pansy nem ao menos se deu ao luxo de olhá-lo. Como alguém podia ser tão ignóbil assim?

"Isso significa que você ainda o ama?" A garota quase derrubou o troféu que segurava, olhando com raiva para o garoto. "Está com ciúmes?"

"O que te faz pensar que eu estou com ciúmes de alguém como você, Potter?" A garota continuava a olhá-lo com todo seu ódio. "E isso não é da sua conta."

Ela voltou a trabalhar, afinal, se até o final do dia não tivessem terminado, sabia que Snape prolongaria aquela detenção.

"Por que não?" Depois de certo momento de silêncio, ao ouvir a voz do gryffindor tão perto, assustou-se e, novamente, quase derrubou o troféu.

"'Por que não' o que?" Ela virou para ele, deixando o troféu no chão e colocando as mãos no quadril.

"Por que não é da minha conta?" A garota não podia _acreditar_ que aquele garoto estava fazendo aquela pergunta. Como ele podia ser tão obtuso? "Olha, você é a melhor amiga de Draco, eu sei. Eu namoro ele. Logo, eu acho que devíamos tentar nos dar bem, certo?"

"Não vejo porque devíamos nos dar bem... Vocês estão juntos – há quanto tempo já? – e nunca mudou nada."

"Eu queria tentar ser seu amigo, Parkinson. Acho que isso faria o Draco feliz. Eu sei que ele é importante para você, e ele é para mim também."

Onde esse garoto queria chegar? Draco nunca exigiu que Pansy aceitasse Harry, então por que Harry não desistia disso logo?

"Vamos, Parkinson... Você parece ser legal... Quer dizer, pelo menos o Draco fala coisas boas de você." A garota franziu o cenho.

Ela não era idiota que nem o garoto e tinha entendido o que ele queria dizer. Ela _não _parecia legal, mas o Draco havia falado bem dela.

"Eu tirei minha máscara com você, Parkinson, há algum tempo já." Ela fitou fundo nos olhos verdes do garoto. "Eu sou o que sou. Sou sincero quando estou com Draco, então é o que você vê. Eu não tenho mais porque me esconder atrás dessas máscaras, e acredito que você também não."

Máscaras? Pansy não estava se escondendo atrás delas. Ou estava? Ela não queria se aproximar do moreno. Nunca gostou dele, e não queria que esse sentimento mudasse. E para sempre proteger Draco, devia odiar o gryffindor constantemente.

Ela também não baixava a guarda. Estava sempre na defensiva e não deixava o moreno chegar perto de si. Então sim, ela usava máscaras com ele.

Pansy pensou sobre isso. Poderia ceder? Tentar ser amiga do garoto? Por Draco?

Seria um sacrifício e tanto que faria pelo amigo, mas também poderia aproveitar para ficar de olho no moreno, ter certeza que ele não pisaria na bola.

Harry ergueu a mão para a garota como uma forma de trégua. Pansy olhou fixamente para a mão do rapaz antes de ir com a mão na direção da dele. "Por que não?"

O gryffindor tirou a mão rapidamente, antes de ser tocado.

"Mas tem que ser com sinceridade. Nada de aceitar por ser vantajoso." E voltou com a mão estendida para a garota.

Pansy pareceu pensar por breves segundos e apertou a mão de Harry.

Sabia que provavelmente estava se jogando de cabeça no precipício, e também sabia que seria muito difícil tirar todas as máscaras para Harry, mas tentaria. Faria valer à pena.

Depois da trégua formada por ambos, eles limparam todos os troféus conversando.

Pansy ainda hesitava antes de responder ao garoto e escolhia bem as palavras antes de falar – afinal, era difícil ver Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu, sem todas as máscaras que ele adquirira com os anos –, e Harry percebeu que a garota estava se esforçando.

Ao final da detenção, cada um seguiu um caminho diferente, mas ambos estavam cientes que não havia mais máscaras entre eles.


End file.
